


Sunflowers

by orphan_account



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She doesn't take her eyes off the sunflowers.
Relationships: Wil Anderson/Corinne Grant





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. Only a fool would take this as a fact._  

> 
> This was written at a time I had [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6Z_Zq_n_gw) stuck in my head. Once upon a time, I thought I would one day write something happy for these two. This was obviously not that day.

In the darkness of his hotel room, she can just make out the shapes of sunflowers - all in a row - contained in a picture hanging on the wall at the foot of their bed.

His bed. It's his bed.

She takes a breath, a breath that's a little too shallow for her liking, and pulls the quilt closer to her bare chest. She is trying to think of something to say to break the silence between them.

This unusual silence between them.

She doesn't take her focus off the sunflowers, even as she feels him inch closer to her. She hears him run his hand across the stubble on his cheek. She still can't think of anything to say.

No. She knows what she wants to say, but she isn't sure how to say it.

"So, um," he finally says, his voice barely above a whisper. She still doesn't look away from the sunflowers.

"Yeah?" she replies, waiting for him to finish his sentence, her voice just as hushed.

"What are you thinking about?"

She takes another breath - a deeper one this time - and closes her eyes.

She wants to ask him how many more times this will happen between them without any words about it the next day. She wants to know if they're friends or if they're lovers. She wants to know if there will ever be anything more than this between them.

She wants to ask him what the hell they are.

She instead lays down and says, "I really don't know what I'm thinking right now."

_\- fin_


End file.
